The present invention relates generally to safety devices for shutting off the fluid supply when there is a fluid drip, leak, and ordinary water usage. More particularly, the aim of the present invention is to improve and combine my three previous inventions, U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,564 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,970 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,396. Another aim of the present invention is to solve the problem of hydraulic systems being shut off by the cut-off valve while keeping fluid pressure to heating systems that still need, a water supply even when the cut-off valve has been activated in case of a water leak. Another aim of this invention is to notify the user that the cut-off valve is going to disconnect the water supply. One means of informing the user is by reducing the water pressure before cutting off the fluid supply. Another aim of this invention is to offer a solution to the problem of the hydraulic system being shucked by water pressure waves that can negatively influence the water-sensing device. Yet another aim is to retain the smallest possible pressure in the system when the fluids are not being used, and at the same time permit the fluids to flow in cases where the temperatures approach the freezing point.